A filament winding method (hereinafter, frequently referred to simply as “FW method”) is a method in which a filament having an adhesive resin applied thereto is wound round a tubular mold to form a tubular article. The tubular article obtained by an FW method is lightweight and has excellent mechanical properties and physical and chemical properties, which are derived from the physical properties of the filament, and hence has been used in various fields (for example, patent document 1).
Further, a three-dimensionally shaping apparatus for automatically forming a three-dimensional object based on the coordinates data about the three-dimensional object digitally designed by a computer, such as CAD, is disclosed (patent document 2).